


The Naughty Girls

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Carmella misbehaves... a lot.





	The Naughty Girls

Alexa had squealed loudly when Carmella and Natalya came back to the centre, Alexa’s quick hug quite innocent even as the two ran off to find someone to bully, Charlotte’s soft whine from under the table rewarded with Becky stroking her hair calmingly, she’d not be the one they picked on, not since Toni had stood up for the girl. 

After a while of the two running around and creating chaos Alexa had calmed slightly, whining even as Carmella ran back to the table, scrambling into Natalya’s lap and bouncing, clearly demanding attention, which she got easily. 

She had protested that she was bored, and that she wanted to go home. Whining loudly when Alexa snuggled up to Mickie, batting her eyelashes even as the girl ignored her, finally trying to behave, she had noticed Mickie found it easier to punish her lately and she didn’t want to be picked out as naughty. Yet.

“ Mommy are you done ? I want you to fuck me “.

Fliss had rolled her eyes, muttering a quiet ‘Inappropriate....’ noting Natalya had at least made Carmella get off her lap, although the girl had soon whined again. 

“ I’m sorry mommy... I love you. “

“You need a backbone Natalya, and fast... that girl is getting out of control...”

Alexa had, noticing she was being ignored, started to fuss and whine, eventually throwing a tantrum and flopping hopelessly to the floor with a pout, nuzzling into Fliss’ hand when the woman sighed, stroking her hair. 

“Quiet, ‘Lexa...”

“Yes mommy.”

“We’re going to go...”

Natalya had decided, giving in yet again. 

“Oh Nattie...”

Nia had sighed, rolling her eyes. 

“You really are the worst.”


End file.
